The Black Army
by LunesWraith
Summary: Takes place directly after the game. The Army attacks and take Squall with them, Seifer, Rinoa and the others are left to cope. "He was a preacher in politics, a priest in a suit, spreading the message of war and fighting."
1. Childhood

So, I recently realized my last Prologue was driving people away. Because it sucked. Badly. So here, I've changed it :D I don't know whether it's better though. It's relevant still, so even if you read the last one this one's still worth reading anyway.

Well, set after the game and told from the perspective of mainly Squall, but sometimes Seifer or others who are around. There are some OC's in later chapters but don't let them scare you away, I assure you, all the original characters will be here too.

* * *

_Prologue _

…_I'm fed up; I don't need a family. I don't need this. I need an army. I could use an army, and I could use a family member for the army…I could use my son. _

"_Get out of the way", I spoke, but this gets old, you bore me endlessly. She'll never budge, why is she looking at me like I'm a maniac? He doesn't even look like he cares, and he's just behind her. If she would just move…_

"_No please, think about this Sarrin, you have a family! What about your brother? Your parents?" She speaks, but I speak too. I don't understand, if you just move, you could die painlessly._

"_I don't need a family. My parents? They're too busy with that orphanage and the Garden, if they intervene they can die too. But I think I could use our son, he's young enough to change. Besides, he has the Lion, it'll just be worse for him later if you don't move…"_

_But she wont. She stands, arms wide trying to shield our son from me. Why would you do that? He's my son too. He's mine, mine, MY son! He belongs to ME!_

_And she's gone._

_He registers me now, eyes wide._ _His mother may be gone, but I can see her stained red across his young face. On top of those wide eyes and white lips__. He shakes as I grab him and tuck him under my arm, but it doesn't matter. I turn to leave, but, no…_

_No, now you're in my way! Move brother, or I will have to kill you too. there's an army waiting for me, and I just found myself a new weapon. Oh damn this, I'll run, this boy is a good enough distraction for him. The idiot wishes he had my son, your more pathetic than you think I am.

* * *

_

_He's here now, but he wont comply. Six weeks, boy, why wont you just co-operate? You don't even have to feel pain, as soon as you show me you can work with this. I can take it away, just like they did for me._

_Damn this, hurting you doesn't make a difference, it makes you worse. If I hurt you when you don't listen, or when you try to run away, why do you continue? Why don't you just accept this? _

_Your almost broken now, what have I done? I can fix you, but I need time, and he knows where you are…_

_He's back! He's come to take him away! Brother you bastard, I'll kill you. He belongs to me. My son, property. You can't do this! No!

* * *

_

_But I found you again! It took me some years, he doesn't remember me, but he remembers grief. He's even worse now, but why? I haven't killed anyone this time, but oh look, it's still there on your face. 8 years old, and your 'sister' has already left you a while ago, but she's not family and you don't need her. _

_The Lion, what did you do to it? You changed it, that takes some power…Griever? I see, you didn't do that on purpose…You really are alone.  
_

_He's here again, my brother, just leave us alone. I didn't kill our mother, she ran away. I'm just here for my son you took away. I will have you killed someday, but today; I just need the boy. _

_But, no stop! The Lion, it betrayed me? It's loyal to him now. I suppose because he changed it, but he'll never get away from it, I made sure of that the day he received it. _

_Damn, I can't move._

_They're, no, wait…He can't…be gone. Wait, son…You just wait…

* * *

_

It's an entire flashback, sorry about that. I made it more relevant to the plot once I figured it all out, but I think the whole first person thing could be annoying. Also it's confusing I think, but all will be explained in due time :D

Review, and let me know what you really think. It matters alot, because I do take it all into account XD_  
_


	2. Reparations

Well, Chapter 1 to no reviews haha. Oh well. I can't believe I updated a day later. Anyway, I tried not to make characters OOC, and I hope there was adequate action this time and I'm thinking that the paragraphs are too long winded. Yes? No? Is anyone there?

Ah well.

_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Reparations_

_Squall_

Squall's eyes meandered over and out the window on the third floor of the Garden, and fixated on the small town of Balamb, where it had been rumoured the ex-sorceress' knight had been staying. But he then abruptly turned away and narrowed his eyes slightly, as he remembered the reason he had been called, once again, to this particular room.

"Well? What is your answer Squall?" Cid looked at him expectantly from the other side of his desk, Xu close by, hands folded in front of her. He then sighed, leaned slightly to one side and put one hand on his hip and looked away at the floor. Without a reasonable excuse to throw at the headmaster, he nodded and said, "I suppose so, sir", then turned back to him.

Cid's smile became concerned and wondered for a minute. "You are the best at this job, Squall, I can't think of any other who could have performed as well as you have throughout all of this. We still desperately need funds to support the Garden, especially now that we have teamed with the other Gardens; Trabia, Galbadia and the White SeeD ship's own newly formed Garden. Trabia needs funds to continue its reconstruction, and other continents and countries have started their own Gardens too, in preparation for any future crisis' and keeping the world in its peace."

_(So? That doesn't automatically make it my problem…Sure, I helped before, but we were in a crisis. Just because I didn't want to see my home destroyed, doesn't mean I want to lead the Garden permanently…It's not my responsibility, it's yours, its just like that reckless Laguna…)_

At this thought, Squall's frown deepened and he suddenly wanted to leave. He snapped into a salute, his face becoming unreadable again, and said "I'll lead the SeeD's against the rebellions, sir. Am I dismissed?" He asked coldly. Cid's head tilted to the side ever so slightly and nodded, and Xu clucked with disapproval at Squall's regular attitude, and puffed out an air of impatience. Squall tuned on his heel and entered the elevator, taking him to the ground floor.

Immediately, Xu turned to Cid and said, "Sir, I really think you should have said something" ignoring her place completely. He ruefully smiled and replied "I haven't so far, and I wont now, it's Laguna's responsibility. He needs to tell him all he can to prepare him for what could happen." He sighed sadly then said "And just when things were looking up for him".

Squall walked through the crowd back to his dormitory wanting to be alone, and hoping not to meet any of the team on the way. But of course they always seem to track him down one way or another. "Hey Squall!" Came Selphie's cheerful voice through the thicket of older SeeDs milling around. She skipped up to him "So, what's our next mission?" She giggled excitedly, for some reason irritating Squall, that she could be so eager to jump into more problems, more rebels and more crap that was none of their business. Whatever job paid, SeeDs did. How far could this go? Beyond fighting perhaps?

"There's been sightings of some groups of the Black Army on the shore next to Balamb town. We're to deploy 2 units and personally assist the forces to drive back the oncoming attacks on the people. Then we need to secure the area, and calm the interference activity from Balamb vigilante groups." He said officially, eyes staring off as he recalled exactly. "Wait Balamb?" She said uncertainly "why would they attack a quiet town like that?"

He shrugged unconcerned, and made his way over to the Quad to avoid standing in the middle of the corridor, and receiving some curious stares. "Who knows? Why do they do half the things they do? I wouldn't say ex-soldiers and prison escapees make the best soldiers myself, but there they are among the ranks of other peculiar men, and even some normal townspeople, farmers even". Selphie looked sideways at him "That's a lot of thought you put in, and a lot your telling me too!" She skipped again happily, grinning and then threw her arms around the neck of an unsuspecting Irvine and hugged him as he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey" he said smiling stupidly, spotting Squall who had scowled at their behaviour.

_(I hope Rinoa doesn't expect us to be like that in public) _

"We leave in 10 minutes, gather the rest and meet by the gate" he said indifferently, then turned and walked away, his thoughts wrapped up in the fact nearly nothing had changed. Sure, he was more open to them now, he was grateful for that, but here he was again, laden with the responsibility of even more people. Not only Balamb Garden, but Trabia and Galbadia too, as they now had no one efficient enough to lead them, and President Laguna had gone out of his way to recommend him.

_(Thanks a bunch) _he thought bitterly, grinding his teeth. He had been avoiding his visits, making sure he was away for the day, or wrapped up with paperwork that, 'sorry, he could not meet with him right now'. He wasn't looking forward to the confrontation and revelation that he was sure to come, and wanted it to be delayed until he gave up, thinking that Squall had enough problems already.

_(Well I do) _he mused, having an inclination that the world's biggest fool, sap and worst guardian ever, could _possibly _be your parent, was enough to make him decidedly convince himself he _was _an orphan.

Pushing these irritating thoughts away, his mood lightened slightly when he saw Rinoa waiting but the gat already, turning to smile at him, eyes shining. He approached and looked around, there were several cars waiting for them. He looked down at her and muttered, "Well, here we go again".

* * *

_Seifer_

Walking out by the pier again, he laughed at his own joke at Rajin's poor attempt of a weird sort of step dance, and sat down. Fujin laughed with him at sat herself beside him, eye turned up at him without his notice. Raijin rolled his own when he noticed her, and then laughed and hooked the bait on the rod he had brought, and cast it out. Seifer watched and folded one long leg up and dangled the other over the ledge, leaning back on his palms to look out. Then shot back up and was on his feet in seconds, when he noticed fifteen, no, twenty black forms approaching the town, not even bothering to hide like he knew they normally did, and well, at that. He cursed the fact he had left all their weapons back at the inn, but only for a minute, when he darted back along the pier and into the town to form a defence. Raijin and Fujin had looked at each other confusedly, then when they spotted the soldiers, bolted after Seifer.

Arriving at the outskirts, Seifer met the image of the black soldiers emotionlessly cutting down innocent townspeople and all onlookers, spilling copious amounts of blood over the ground. Seifer bristled and anger grew as he saw the merciless face of the slaughterers, and the grinning face of the apparent leader. The Black Army's leaders identified themselves as so with one or two stripes along the side of the face, sometimes with different thicknesses, as well with a number ranging from between 1 and 20 on the side of the cheekbone.

He immediately drew magic, and tried to strike down those in mid-murder, but the light flickered and died on contact each time. He succeeded in only drawing their attention with his 'silly pretty lights', turning four towards him, approaching with glistening blades and ominous faces. Cold, trained, faces, who either didn't care what was happening or took apparent joy in it, _like 'Mr. 7 face' over there, _Seifer thought angrily, glancing at the leader who was openly laughing at a mother crying at the corpse of her dead child, before slicing through her head, ending her life too.

"Bastards" he spat venomously, clenching his fists and overlooking the fact he was out numbered and weapon-less. He strode forward preparing himself for contact with the first soldier when Fujin grabbed his coat and furiously tried to drag him away, eye wide at the oncoming soldiers. Raijin stepped put in front and pushed him backwards, hissing "run you idiot, were not even armed!"

Seifer reluctantly withdraw and sped off towards their inn, determined to return and defend one of the only towns that had accepted him, if grudgingly. Except they were close behind, drawing the other sixteen soldiers with them, wanting the chance of a real fight, or perhaps just eager for a bigger crowd to kill. He cursed and pushed his legs to work faster, willing the others to be moving as fast as he was and not to be left behind. He scrambled up the side of the building of the inn, and almost smashed the glass in his haste to get in the doors of the balcony. Raijin and Fujin whimpered and hissed for him to hurry up from outside, eyeing the platoon that had gathered round the front of the inn.

The fight commenced quickly, with Seifer vaulting over the railing and diving down to face one soldier, his own confident grin at the prospect of driving them out, and lunged forward. All three locked themselves in combat, Seifer aimed a well-timed slash over at his chest and sprayed blood over the cement. He deftly struck his foot out at the soldier's leg and tripped the already imbalanced man, and brought down the hilt of this gun blade on his forehead, knocking him unconscious.

But this turned out to be a lucky shot, as the soldier who replaced him did not go down so quickly, and out manoeuvred and out matched Seifer in his swordplay. Gaining a few seconds by retreating back he glanced and noticed with a strange cold fear that Raijin and Fujin were barely holding up; Fujin sporting a bloody nose and Raijin peering through sheets of blood over his eyes and a swollen cheek. He then saw that all but two soldiers left in another hurry to the left street, speeding away at the call of Mr 7. Seifer turned back and assisted his injured comrades, lifting his sword above his head and drawing it down, only to be surprised as the soldiers easily deflected both attacks from Sefier and Fujin. He swung it round expertly to jab at his back, but tripped on the other soldiers shoe, then rolled over to see the grinning face of a bearded face, then a fist smashing into his jaw. Growling with pain, he jumped to his feet and decided this needed to ended quickly, he was only fighting two soldiers, but they were having a hell of a time. Which meant whoever was dealing with the other eighteen was in trouble.

In split second instinct he turned and scanned the area, he spotted a pile of mechanical tools and scrap car parts for the garage that was on the edge of town. With well aimed blast of lightning at the back of a precarious looking pile, the lot went crashing down in time for Fujin and Raijin to jump out the way, who had seen him and were already well versed with Seifer's rushed plan. The two soldiers were unmoving on the floor, with a quick glance to them Seifer sped away in the direction the other soldiers had gone, hoping that he hadn't just caused more lives to end, even if they weren't innocent this time.

* * *

_Squall_

Sweat beaded on Squall's forehead as he struggled to maintain his ground against who he figured was the Black soldiers' leader, as he had shiny black '7' tattooed across the side of his cheek and two different stripes of different thicknesses beside it. He kept his feet light and danced around his opponent, slashing and swiping, trying to catch him off-guard, when he eventually succeeded and caused a deep gash in his left shoulder. Surprised at his success he blinked and glanced down at the crimson at his feet a second too long, and received a stab straight through both biceps, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise. He staggered backwards blanching with the pain when he lifted his blade, straining his broken and damaged muscles.

Quistis was distracted by Squall's strange outcry and turned only be blasted against the pavement form a burst of Firaga, and she cracked her head with a spurt of red liquid against the grey solid. Zell struggled out of the strangle hold one soldier had on him long enough to summon Quezacotl, and scatter the soldiers in various directions. It seemed they weren't accustomed to GF's.

The eight injured fighters banded together, and awaited the repercussions of the soldiers' brief retreat, and also any new orders from Squall, who seemed to be getting weaker from blood loss.

"What the hell do they want?" Zell exclaimed, gasping and clutching his bruised ribs. A fazed and bloodied Quistis muttered "We NEED to end this, we can't hold out much longer", as Selphie and Irvine fought off the onslaught a the side while the rest moved backwards, firing magic at the daunting and barely injured soldiers. Quistis then collapsed, and Nida pulled her out of more harms way, the stopped and gasped "Guys! Look!"

The group turned, including several black-clad soldiers and spotted a bloody trio charging its way towards the back of the group of soldiers. Squall's eyes widened as he recognized the former Disciplinary Committee, and with renewed vigour, the group fought back viciously. With several members already down, and more following after the addition to the SeeD group, No. 7 admitted defeat with a snarl and motioned a hasty retreat, abandoning the unconscious or dead soldiers on the road, and bolting down an alley and out of sight.

Panting and doubled over, Squall leaned one hand on the side of a residential house and looked up through his bangs at Nida casting multiple Curaga's on Quistis and the others, and Irvine trying to lift her with the help of Zell. He finally turned to Seifer and breathed, "So, come to help this time?" Eyes narrowed. Seifer glared at his former rival, hell no, _current _rival he decided, and spat "Yeah midget, looks like you needed it" then grinned maliciously at Squall's discomfort of his injuries.

"Stop this already, it's over, and we aren't enemies anymore! Were not supposed to against each other at a time like this!" Rinoa intervened, frustrated that the two could be arguing when there was a new situation at hand, and that really, Seifer was an innocent that had just been manipulated by the taunts of a cunning sorceress. Squall began scouring the area for the injured and dead, and began preparations to fix the mess the rebels had left. "What are you doing here anyway?" Selphie turned and asked brightly, as if they hadn't just been almost slaughtered.

Seifer sighed and rubbed the back off his head, fighting away the dizziness, Fujin and Raijin looked at him, "Well, paying some reparations, apparently. It looked like you could have used some help, and I aint gonna sit back and watch some bastards butcher a town for no reason."

"We don't need your help" Squall said bluntly, struggling to pull the dead soldiers and civilians in a line and out of the way, with the help of the other SeeD. He was not as easy to forgive as he knew the others would be, which was unbearably frustrating, how could they be so stupid? Although Zell could agree; "Haven't you caused enough damage? I'm surprised you weren't with them", he gasped struggling for breath as he single-handedly lifted Quistis on his shoulders, Irvine had rushed over to Selphie at the first sign of her bleeding, and was fussing.

Seifer narrowed his eyes, actually annoyed that they were denying his help. Ungrateful bastards, he could have easily just ignored the entire mess and left them to die. He knew he was at big fault regarding the whole world crisis, but he _was _manipulated, whether they believed that or not, and he had had enough of his own guilt (which he fervently tried to ignore) to be bothered to deal with their animosity. So with that he waved his hand dismissively and turned to stride away, saying "Fine midget, you take care of this crap, I'm out". "Big surprise" Squall replied, earning him a glare from Rinoa, they needed all the help they could get, after all, she thought.

But the three were already metres away, and Seifer's last thoughts on the matter stuck and repeated; _Believe me I'll be back to help and prove it before you know it, Squall, this Black Army is a hell of a lot stronger than we thought, and they aint messing around."_

"I know someone who would know more about all of this" Selphie piped up, "Why don't we give Sir Laguna a visit?".

* * *

And that's the end of this one. Don't think that's a cliffhanger, not sure if I could manage one anyway. I'll probably update even if there are no reviews, but I would appreciate them all the same! I don't know if it's worth writing this out, I don't know if I like it anymore hahaha.

Revieeewww...O.O


	3. Leave Me Alone

_Chapter 2 - Leave Me Alone_

_Squall_

Squall stood, leaning against one wall in the small waiting room in Esthar for a Presidential meeting with the other five. He had his head down like he used to, and was silent and deep in thought. After a few seconds he placed his forehead in his palm.

Rinoa was sat on the edge of the sofa, watching Squall with a worried expression, putting her at odds with the others with her anxious poise. Selphie was leaned into Irvine and the two were chatting animatedly with Zell and Quistis about something or other. They cast a few glances every now and again, concealing their own small worries by diving back into conversation.

Eventually, Rinoa gave up thinking of ways to deal with an anti-social Squall once again and turned to join the banter, which had somehow turned, much to Squall's dismay, to Seifer.

"Didn't even know the guy" Irvine commented uselessly.

"Well good, he was a jerk" Zell said, pumping his fists in his regular practice.

"Hmm, I dunno really, I mean I don't really know whether to blame him or not" Selphie cut in with a thoughtful frown.

Quistis looked irritated, "Selphie, he kidnapped Rinoa and took her to Adel, to a _sorceress _bent on killing us all. Not to mention he was an obnoxious moron who never attempted at anything." Then as an afterthought; "Well, other than trying to best Squall." She cast another quick glance to him at this, to which he didn't respond.

"She twisted his mind, I don't blame him" Rinoa muttered. Squall twitched, but otherwise didn't respond.

"He's ready to see you now" the secretary looked up blandly from his work, looking somewhat surprised to find a group of teenagers rather than the regular band of plain suits.

"Thank you" Selphie sang in her high cheerful voice, and dragged Irvine along by the hand as they entered the office.

All of them, except Squall, had been eager for a chance to meet the quirky President again. He had been extremely helpful and comforting to them all, and they felt a deeper connection to him after all the dream phases Ellone had sent them through, to which Laguna had more than happily returned. Squall had been dragged along, and persuaded by the fact that this was very relevant to the mission. He wanted to hear about these 'Black Soldiers' in person.

The door clicked shut as Squall was the last to enter, and he remained at the back to avoid any confrontation as the leader. But, it was too late for that as Laguna was looking directly at him after greeting the others, waiting for him to speak.

He sighed inwardly, then before he could even open his mouth Irvine noticed a photograph sticking out from between two files on his desk. It was folded over slightly, probably from the mess that was spewed all over the place.

"Hey Laguna, what's that? Did you keep a picture of Raine and Elle?" He said, grinning at the man's sloppiness and that he had left it amongst important documents. Squall frowned, then suddenly realised, and sincerely hoped….

"Awww, its so cute!" Selphie chimed, noticing the content of the picture, Squall thought he saw Quistis smiling adoringly at the picture. What could make professional and upright Quistis smile like that? Considering her injury to her head after the rebel confrontation, she had been a bit impatient and short tempered to them all.

"It, err...It's just.." Laguna hastily tried to put away the picture, failing each time as he couldn't find any empty pockets. Then eventually ended up shoving it in a drawer, nervously shooting a glance at Squall.

_(Unbelievable…)_

Squall's face remained passive, as he concealed his irritation at the man's tardiness. He didn't have to be so damn obvious about it all. He didn't need that useless publicity, not to mention the nags and whines he would get from the others when the truth finally came out, because he wanted nothing to do with him. Not out of spite, partly out of shame, and mostly just because he didn't need a parent. He had been fine so far hadn't he? He supposed he appreciated the others company, but still, he didn't _need_ them, despite what Rinoa would like to believe. He only saw that, sure, they were great for now, but things can only get worse, why put yourself in that position?

He started, "Sir, I'm sure you know what we came to find out, we-"

"No need to be so formal! We've all been through a lot, I'd like to think you can all speak normally to me now. After all, you saw me from a Galbadian soldier, a small town defender to a captive worker in Odine's laboratory!" He waffled, clearly hoping that Squall in particular would open up, seeing as the others already clearly have.

Zell smirked knowingly, having thought Squall hadn't made the connection yet from when they visited Raine's house in the Dream Sequence. But Quistis knew better, she knew this probably wouldn't end well. Rinoa hung her head slightly, arms behind her back and smiled at Squall, somewhat encouragingly.

In sharp contrast however, Squall said stiffly "Sir, It's about the Black Soldiers, we were hoping for some information, if you don't mind." His face remained blank, hoping he would take the damn hint and get on with it.

At the mention of the Black Soldiers, Laguna's face fell and some signs of worry seem to crawl back on to his features. Apparently this had been a problem for him too, and for a while. The others turned to him, looking concerned and quite curious.

He shuddered very slightly, and said, "they're quite a sight, aren't they? The darkest of black clothes, cold resolution in some of them, and that weird black aura…" The others all nodded in understanding, remembering themselves.

Squall spoke up "Appearances shouldn't be something that det- Wait, what aura are you talking about?" He frowned at the President's childish comment.

Zell turned to him, hands waving and exclaiming "You know! That weird black air that seemed to follow them all, as if they didn't belong in so much light."

_(Well this is getting stupid) _He waved a hand dismissively, _"_Right, well anyway-"

"Are you sure you didn't see it? Because my guess so far is that those who cannot see their darkness are already accustomed to it." Laguna cut in gravely. Several heads turned his way, and Squall just about lost it.

"Does it _really _matter at this point? Maybe I was too busy trying to _fight _the rebels and keeping my head on its shoulders to notice some shadow." He hadn't raised his voice, and it was the first time he had been angry in a long while, he was mostly just irritated or impatient.

"It's just my theory, Squall, other soldiers don't even see it, and some select few who aren't soldiers can't see it either." He replied quickly and curtly.

"And what kind of people were they?" Rinoa inquired, worried.

"Well, those who have seen a fair amount of darkness themselves. Not necessarily _bad _people just-"

"Whatever!" Squall interjected, finding the whole situation highly irrelevant. Even not being able to see shadows was drawing attention to himself. Why did every small detail make them think he was not okay? What does it matter anyway?

_(I thought they had given the whole thing up after I jumped out into space to find Rinoa…)_

Laguna looked concerned for a minute, staring at him and biting his lip, almost as If he was deciding how to say what he was thinking. Which, Squall figured, he probably was.

Couldn't they just stop all this for once, and leave him alone?

* * *

_Seifer_

Seifer sat looking smug and triumphant, but really quite nervous, on the chair in front of the desk in the Headmasters office. Raijin and Fujin sat on either side in chairs of their own, waiting patiently. Cid turned and regarded the trio with warm but calculating eyes and said;

"Well I suppose you should really get settled in right away, I've smoothed things over with the help of Edea and Esthar's President…I don't think there's anything else." He said consulting some documents on his desk, which was just as messy as Laguna's.

Seifer shifted uncomfortably, but appeared indifferent to these comments. Fujin peered discreetly at him, noticed his discomfort but voiced nothing of her concern. Raijin was ignorantly oblivious.

He looked up, papers still in hand, piercing Seifer with his blue eyes. He spoke, "I hope you and the others in the Garden, in particular Squall, will not come to any disputes in the future. Your apology will be announced -" a small twitch from Seifer "-and I will personally assist in your re-admittance here. I hope you settle in well, you were a valued cadet." Cid spoke kindly, noting in his head the trouble Seifer had caused before everything, with Squall and the other students. But he was sure that was better than wherever Seifer would be forced to go if he did not stay here, and better than when he was under Ultimecia's control.

Besides, the Garden needed all the SeeD's they could get, and Seifer really was an accomplished Gunblade swordsman.

"So like, if were done…" Seifer said dismissively, waving a hand. Get on with it, jeez.

"Oh yes, of course." Cid said, smiling warmly.

- FFVIII - FVIII - FVIII -

A quick solo tour of the Garden got Seifer back up to speed on how things had changed, even if it had only been a month there were some notable changes. For instance the Garden Festival Committee had become a lot less neglected, but Seifer couldn't have cared less about that. Still it was good to be home, he had already started picking on anyone younger than him. He didn't need to be any of their damn friends anyway, even Fujin and Raijin had to give him his space.

But he really wanted a rematch with Squall, he really wanted to thank him properly for that scar he received. It ended way too evenly…But then what about those time they fought in the past? Whenever things got serious, he realized, something weird would happen.

Griever

Damn Griever, stupid Squall depended on it and despised it all the same. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it until Griever was exposed with Ultimecia. He had known about his revealing, but did no one realize what that really meant?

He didn't care, though, as long as that stupid monster had nothing to do with him. It had been damn annoying enough by intervening when he used to pick on Squall. What the hell was all that about anyway?


	4. Griever

_Chapter 3 - Griever's Grief_

…_Two children, one about 13 and the other about 14, were walking through a deserted atrium. The brown haired boy was ahead of the other and trying to walk away, whilst the older blonde haired individual followed, jeering. He caught up with the shorter of the two and was trying to get in his way, jibing at him. The shorter one then pushed him away, sidestepping and trying to walk. Failing, he stopped and looked at the bully confronting him with a placid and blank face, no mask to hide that he truly was void of aggravation._

"_Finally, freak" The blonde sneered, leaning over slightly to look eye to eye with the brown haired child, who remained impassive. "Well say something then, midget or you wanna get soaked in the fountain?"_

_The brown haired kid pursed is lips slightly but said nothing. The other boy smirked and kept at it; "Well, weirdo? Got something you wanna say?"_

_Still, he was unresponsive, regarding the other with a blank expectant look. Apparently waiting for it to be over, unafraid._

_Smirking still, the taller boy grabbed the other's shirt and hauled him over to the grand fountain nearby, and leaned him over. He grinned and said "Now, you don't want your girly hair getting all wet"._

_Upon no reply but a calm expression, he leaned him over further, trying to get some sort of reaction, the back of his head some inches away from the water's surface. He narrowed his eyes and the younger boy's bored expression, and spat 'Fine, freak, have it your way'._

_He pushed him down to submerge him in water, but as his head neared the azure expanse, it froze into ice._

_The boy was resting against this cold phenomenon when the chain around his neck emitted sparks of darkness, chains and tendrils swiftly moving down towards the monsters head on the bottom of the chain. It sparked, hissing ominously like a animal, tendrils looped out and struck with a black flash against the shocked older boys chest, sending him flying backwards. _

_He landed harshly, flipping and folding up in shock and pain, then scrambled to his feet. Gasping and stammering, he stumbled backwards 'What…the Hell, you…freak!'_

_He stared as the other boy slid calmly off the newly forced ice patch, which melted back to water, saying 'I know, but sometimes it helps'. He looked uninterestingly at the blonde boy, sliding his hands in his pockets and resumed his previous walk along the atrium…_

The black-clad figure leant back after the release of mana, and crossed his arms, thinking. Capture. And if there is resistance; kill.

* * *

_Squall_

Laguna was sat in his office, his papers strewn everywhere, and was deciding what pieces of information he should divulge to them.

He glanced up at the teenagers still waiting expectantly, except Squall, who was looking another way, arms folded, deep in thought. He said 'This new threat is not something to take lightly. In all honesty, it's not a new problem we've had to face. This is a rebel faction that was started years ago."

"So how come we've never heard of 'em?" Zell asked, not rudely.

Laguna gave a small smile, no humour on his face, and said "because they're just that good. They act in extreme secrecy, all soldiers they send are highly trained. The ones we've managed to capture have been revealed to be ex-soldiers of our own, prison escapees, and random civilians. We haven't gleaned as much information as I would like, because they manage to commit suicide one way or another before we can get enough."

Selphie had gasped and the others looked mortified. Squalls eyes narrowed.

_(No doubt this will be our new problem…)_

"So what's this got to do with us?" He spoke up. He was tired and was finding the whole situation uninteresting and irrelevant. That doesn't make him a bad person, but if he can avoid it he'd rather _not _land himself in the middle of a fight with these people again.

"Well, they have been a problem for us all before, but we just didn't know they were all related. Now it seems they're becoming less fussy about their secrecy, and their past crimes will be announced internationally. Public support against these people is vital. Their aims…Well its unclear, but it seems like some sort of political goal. They do things in an attempt to alter society to their own ideals, like an unlawful extremist party."

The group was silent, contemplating.

_(Politics. Now I'm being thrown into damn, Politics. For the Garden, I will assist, but personally I don't care.) _

"Is there anything you want to know?" Laguna the President of Bad Parenting and Stupidity said. Squall was becoming even more irritated. He didn't understand why, but for some reason he wanted to go away again, crawling back in that shell they had only just begun to break. He wanted that. Wait what? No, he's not meant to want that…

Quistis answered "So what did they want in Balamb?"

Laguna bit his lip slightly, thinking. The he rubbed his head grinning. Moron.

"Err, well I dunno whether you want to take it all seriously, but they have been know to recruit soldiers against their will." Obviously trying to shake off the idea himself. His eyes unwillingly directed themselves as Squall, who wasn't even paying attention anymore.

He was actually having a battle of wills inside, with what he can only describe as the Grief of Griever.

Irvine said "How can they recruit without them wantin' to?"

"Brute force. We have captured one such soldier who had gone insane from it, before long other soldiers arrived and killed him in his cell." He grimaced.

"Another weird thing," He added, "Very few soldiers have been spotted with a strange metallic looking device on parts of their body. One in particular had it covering her left shoulder, it seemed to have the effect of making that arm effectively useless, every touch to it caused her agony, and she died in a battle in last year's desert confrontation.

He continued, "It seems, that these devices only have the purpose of handicapping the individual, as a performance perhaps? Or punishment? An experiment?" He furrowed his brow, seemingly coming across and old topic he had trouble with.

Squall didn't care. He truly didn't care. Ever since the end of the world crisis, a nagging feeling was building inside of him, telling him that this wasn't right.

He was happy, he was supposed to be, but that wasn't right, it can't be. Not him, since when? And why wasn't he to begin with? Surely Ellone leaving all that time ago couldn't have affected him so much, there had to be more, something he didn't remember. Why was he having these thoughts to begin with?

_(Griever why do you grieve?_

_Just answer, I can't take your pain…)_

_(Your pain, not mine. I grieve your grief, too. What do you think I am?)_

Squall closed his eyes. So he was answering him again…What a bad sign…

* * *

"So them punks are back". Seifer grinned, leaning against a wall with Fujin and Raijin nearby, spotting Squall and the others coming through the gate entrance, and through the school barriers.

He approached, sauntering over to them, a smirk on his face.

"YOU! Dammit what the hell are you doing back!" Zell exploded, point a finger dramatically, legs far apart in shock.

"Calm down, chicken-wuss, don't make a mess on the floor." he retorted.

Rinoa looked shocked, and moved nearer to Squall, as if wanting some support. Squall stepped away slightly, random irritation springing from nowhere, scaring him slightly. It was just like before.

The others didn't notice though, and didn't know what to say. But Quistis said in an acidic tone "What a shame, I thought I had rid of you, for once."

"Keep it cool instructor- oh wait a minute, you failed at that didn't you?"

"_Failure _really is your sort of a thing, if I do remember your exam correctly." She spat back, eyes narrowing. Now she was a SeeD like the rest of them, she didn't need to hold back her dislike, it seemed.

"hmph, not for long" His smirk was back. Squall looked up, vaguely interested, but so far had been losing concentration regularly.

"Just had my written exam, Old man Cid took the fight in Balamb as my practical."

"Well, congratulations, I guess" Irvine said awkwardly, he hadn't know him other that the opposition's knight.

"Just sayin', you aint such hot shots. Squall! Rematch! I'll kick your ass for ruining my face!" He pointed his blade directly in front of Squall's scar.

"…Whatever" He said, batting it out of the way. He wasn't in the mood, he needed to lie down. He was so miserable so suddenly, it was the pain from a stale memory he doesn't have anymore.

_(Why? I can't doubt again, not this early…Is this even the same?)_

The others looked concerned, they had noticed his quieter than usual behaviour, but they really didn't know. He made to walk past, but Seifer grabbed at him, pulling him around by the scruff of his neck. He brought him up to his eye level. He grinned maliciously "Come on, for old times sake!" Someone competent enough to fight, you mean. That's how it's always been.

He shook him off, feeling uneven and slightly disoriented. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he tried to walk again.

"Oi, midget, I'm talking to you!" He grabbed his arm, and Rinoa moved to intercept in case of a fight she had heard they usually got into. But before she could arrive, Squall reacted, or rather, Griever did.

The metal Lion flashed and black tendrils lurched out and wrapped themselves around Seifer, pinning him to the ground. Other tendrils had wound themselves comfortably around Squall's body, melding, or was rather interlinked with his very being, although he appeared to be in pain.

The others had leapt back in shock, Fujin clawing at her face in worry, and Raijin had his fists clenched. Seifer was unhurt, just pinned down, yelling in annoyance to let him go.

Squall didn't notice anything, his world was in disorder and he tried to sift through his pain and worries to come back to life again. He doubted and disbelieved. Why should he change? Why would these people stick by him anyway? They didn't owe him anything, they had no reason…Who did this..? They didn't understand anything!

_(But I don't understand anything, either…)_

The black shadow retreated instantly as Squall collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

I don't know. Longer chapters and longer update times, or shorter, (or as short as it is now), and shorter update times?


	5. Times Change, So Do People

_Chapter 4 - Times Change, So Do People_

_Seifer_

He was sitting in the waiting room for the infirmary, arms resting on the backs of the chairs next to him, one leg crossed over the other. He had his head tilted slightly, and was staring off into the distance, bored. The others were worried, Rinoa pacing up and down restlessly, wringing her hands. He wanted to comfort her, he didn't know what the hell happened with the freak, but he can't be that bad, he always recovers. Always.

He watched her pace, again, and again, and again. Finally, "You know you're really annoying".

He didn't feel that way, what he felt was Squall was an ass for not being here to comfort her instead. And from what he had observed and heard, he hadn't really been bothered with her, or anything. They said he was just ill. Seifer may know better.

"Why did he collapse!" She blurted, pretty unrelated to what he had said, but…

He shrugged, "Dunno, he is a weirdo". Pretty damn unconcerned, she should be too. I was better for her, but he did take care of her while I was gone…But does that make it right? Well it must be, look what he's doing to her, he's not even bothered. He hasn't asked to see her, or anyone. In fact, he told the doctor to send us away.

But no, they wanted to stay, and he wanted to help Rinoa. But eventually Dr Kadowaki kicked them out, and just in time.

Xu came rushing up to them, panting and doubled over. "There's another attack! The headmaster has asked for all of you to report to the battle plan room immediately!" She watched them run off, then turned and walked into the infirmary, her recon 'mission' is underway.

When they arrived, Cid motioned for them to gather around the table with the map on it. The room had previously been the headmaster's office, but since he moved it to the basement where Norg had been, the 3rd floor had been renovated into a battle tactics area, some more classrooms, and a few other rooms for storage and the like. This was necessary, since the end of Ultimecia, the Garden had allowed students to stay even if they hadn't become SeeD before the required time limit. This also meant some ex-students had come back, re-attempting at the SeeD exam they had previously failed, and expanding the Garden considerably.

Quistis spoke first, "Squall's awake sir, but has been requested to stay overnight". She explained, but Cid cut in quickly. The man seemed agitated and rushed, not to mention the darkened state of the room made him seem too tired to be talking.

"I know, I know. Now look, the area of Deling is now being attacked also. A few units of the Black soldiers are there presently, but more platoons and teams have been sighted to be waiting further back. We need to send our own in to fight off the current attack, and possibly stave off the one that will succeed it." He motioned on the map, calloused hands moving over a frayed and worn black and white map, aged with its use in war and time.

He looked up at us all then, and I just thought, 'Damn, Rinoa's dad is there, she must be worried sick…' I glanced at her, and yep, there it was, a paling face and wringing hands once again. Why is it the two men she loves the most, abandon and hurt her so often? I guess I was the same…But what can I do now?

"Our Commander may be currently out of action, but I believe you, Seifer may be able to fill the gap for now?" He asked as a sort of question that wasn't to be disagreed with.

But I was shocked, I betray you all and now you entrust to me the safety of SeeD's and the City of Deling? Damn, Squall, without you, they really fuck up…

"What! You must be joking! He almost caused the end to the freakin' world and you wanna give him Squall's job? What about Quistis? Or me He's not even a SeeD!" Well Zell might agree, but the chicken couldn't lead the coop.

"Actually, he has passed, but there is no time for a graduation ball just now. Besides, he is the next best fighter without Squall. And he has shown good leadership qualities, even on the side of the enemy…" He trailed off then, not wanting to make it worse.

Irvine surprisingly spoke next, "Come on man, lay off, we need a leader right now, and we sure know none of us are up to it. This is a good opportunity for him to prove himself anyway" He turned to Seifer then, and tipped his hat with a sly smile.

"Can we hurry this up, I'll lead okay? Keep it together, jeez." This is annoying already, like I want to lead a bunch of emotional Squall-fans. Although, in a way, he really did want a chance to prove himself, even to Squall. He was just as competent as that psycho, and they would all see it.

"Right," Cid continued, glad to have a prompt to do so. "You will all be dispatched immediately, I expect nothing but the best from a group of SeeD's, and you must do all you can to preserve the life of all others, and fend off this new force we are having to deal with. If the situation worsens and you are not able to succeed, Trabia, Galbadia or White ship SeeD's will be sent to aid you as soon as possible. Hopefully, it will not come to that. Now, I wish you luck, cars are waiting for you outside the gate, and a train in Balamb too."

With that, the group saluted in unison, with Rinoa giving her best attempt at one, and left.

Zell grunted and grumbled all the way there. He refused to speak in the car, mentioning "Squall is our only real leader" and crossed his arms and even sulked somewhat. The others accepted it, while Raijin and Fujin were just doing what they had always done, followed Seifer; no matter what.

All the way to the train that chicken-wuss wouldn't give it up. I was actually trying too. I'm not gonna pretend to be all optimistic and happy-go-lucky, Squall never did that anyway. But hey, we're here on a train now, all gathered in the first compartment, and no one wants to start a conversation.

So he started one. Seifer, actually attempting to talk to these insufferable people…

Sighing, he said "Listen, I know you ain't all matey with me and all, I never asked to be leader. I'm just gonna be reasonable 'bout this," he waved a hand sarcastically. "I dunno what happened to the maniac but he ain't dead so stop your damn worrying, we're facing a new threat now."

Rinoa looked up at the word maniac and frowned.

"We know, new target, new bullet" Irvine aimed a mock gun, and leaned back against the wall.

Selphie piped "Hey, that's sort of like what Squall was like. He never asked to be a leader, but he was still good at it"

"He is nothing like Squall. Last time I checked, our leader wasn't a stuck up narcissist who joins the wrong side for glory." Quistis said coolly.

Fine, I tried. But in a few seconds, I sincerely wished those wouldn't be my last words. The words that tried to connect to others, like friends. He supposed he could see a similarity in himself and Squ- wait no, screw that. Freak.

Then suddenly, a loud screech of metal, sounded around them, and the terrible shriek ricocheted around them like they were the insides of a bell who screamed for mercy. Next was weightlessness, the horrific silence that precedes destruction, which was only seconds away. A few of them screamed, but were muffled when the weightlessness abruptly ended into a hard jolt, which could only be the feeling of the train crashing into something below and falling over once again.

It skidded to a long halt, the sides dented and scratched, while smoke billowed out into the darkened sky, fading into starless black.

_Rinoa_

Oh crap, I can't see! Am I blind? No wait, it's blood, no, how are the others? She stood, swaying slightly and balancing herself by leaning on the overhead bar. She looked up just in time to see the others in just about the same condition as her; some scrapes, some bruises, when her heart almost stopped with the next sound.

"SeeDs! Come out if you're alive! If you don't, we'll kill you anyway!" The cold male voice laughed harshly, the sound cutting her with an ice blade.

_(Squall, please, I love you. I will return alive, I promise.)_ Were her thoughts just before the entire wall of their train carriage was torn off like paper.

Black soldiers were gathered outside, the woman who seemed to be leading them had two black stripes and a '16' tattooed on her face, just like the '7' guy. She turned to the guy behind her who seemed to be having fun, some shrapnel of the train still clutched in his black leather glove. He had a '16' on his face too, but only one thick stripe. Rinoa barely even took this into account, she was more focused on the fact they were confronted with these dangerous people once again.

The two numbered looked around the inside on their carriage, the entire SeeD group stood motionless, but poised for action.

Except me, I'll never keep up with this, how could I have ever fooled myself? I just wanted to be near you Squall, so what am I doing now? But the leader spoke:

"Where's the other one?" Her gaze swept the carriage, long brown hair swept over one shoulder, fluttering slightly in the cold wind.

Seifer responded, hand over his gun blade on his hip, "What does it matter? We're here to get you the hell away from Deling"

"We know that, and what we're here for, doesn't seem to be here."

Her heart took another beating_ (They can't mean Squall…)_

"You" She directed a sword at Zell's face, who was nearest. "Where is the other one? The one who defeated Ultimecia?"

"What do you wanna know for?" He challenged.

"Don't make me search the Garden, boy. Just tell me if he is nearby in wait, or in some other location."

They were stuck now, she thought. If they don't comply, it seemed they had the means to search Garden anyway. But they couldn't, not an entire school. But wait, they have an army, but surely they wouldn't use that much force for just Squall?

_Squall_

_(I can't stand this, why wont the pain stop?)_

He was in the infirmary, and ever since he collapsed the agony has been building and building. Not just physically, but he was mentally at war with himself. Doubts and loneliness plague his mind, until he can't bear any longer, and Griever continues to comment and fuel his doubt.

_(Don't fool yourself here, these people can only bring you harm, why do you stay?)_

_(Even so! How can I end this? Things had changed, I don't have that grief anymore…)_

_(How can you say that? Has anything been resolved? Who do you think I am?)_

_(I don't know but I must be crazy, you just sound like my doubts and beliefs, the ones I've tried to ignore. How did this happen?)_

_(…You truly don't remember? Don't expect me to remind you, you are better off dead. Even Siren could tell you that, and she believes in the rights of humanity…)_

Squall had had enough, he had stood and was making his way to the door, wobbly and unstable. He was going to get away, he could barely stand his own thoughts, never mind trying to convince himself that he could belong with these people in his state. What was wrong with him? Wait, Griever, you said…

_(You said who do you think I am? Who are you?)_

He had made his way to the gate by now, unnoticed. Stumbling his way through, indifferent to the stares he received.

_(Where do you think I came from?)_

_(Don't answer my question with a question!)_

He was outside now, and started his escape with a run; The Garden had landed in preparation for the quick retreat of the others. The others…They'll be better off, he doesn't even know himself right now.

(_Who are you, and why can't I remember?)_

_(I don't remember either.)_

_(Answer my first question!)_

_(Why do you think I can't remember? Who do you think I am? Why do you think you don't know me?_

_Because…_

_you do not know yourself, in other words…)_

Squall was deep in the forest near Balamb, he ran and ran, and skidded to a halt in front of several black-clad soldiers.

_(…I am You)_


	6. Can't Say Goodbye

**It took a while, and I think this one's not all that good. But don't let it put you off! I was just getting back in the zone XD Thank you JadeAlmasy for being my Beta reader, no matter how many times I look over something there's always something I missed :D **

_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Can't Say Goodbye_

_Squall_

He froze. He didn't take a single step, just stared looking deranged and incredibly young in his powerlessness. He had forgotten his gun blade, _damn._

_(Well what good would it have done now?)_

_(Shut up Griever!)_

"Well then, you must be Leonhart. It's taken too long to get to you, but you're coming with us now." The man at the front had spoken, the one with a '7' tattoo. Wait a minute, is that the same guy? He had average short spiky brown hair, and a smug look that just needed a good punch. The man smirked even more when Squall frowned trying to remember, and said in a bored voice "yes, yes, it was me. Now no more dramatics I've had enough of those for one day."

He was twirling a sword round his fingers expertly, taunting him in the fact that he was practically at their mercy; He didn't even have any magic. Another man wearing glasses standing to the side of the stuck up leader had a '7' on his face too, with one stripe. He received a nod from the smug leader, and Squall still didn't move. The man with the glasses strode forward quickly, and before he could react efficiently he was blasted by a cold Blizzaga and with a swift 'crack' he was pushed into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Seifer_

The woman regarded the group speculatively, but before she could reach a decision the other man spoke quickly to her. "Captain Vince has found him", his eyes were glazed over slightly. _What the hell? _The woman looked at him to confirm, and when he nodded in return, she sheathed her sword again and signalled a retreat.

What, they were so confident in their abilities, they didn't think we might attack? _The nerve of that_, he thought, he gripped his blade tight and dashed forward to strike. Pulling his arm up he received a quick smash in the side from a heavy boot, and he collapsed. The blade skidded off to the side, and the man who had attacked him didn't even speak. He just turned and strolled away after his own 'Captain'.

"Bastards" He gasped, clutching an apparent broken rib. How were they so _powerless_?

The others muttered darkly, and Zell exclaimed "they know where Squall is!" He exhaled a long breath. Time for a damn rescue_. Gives me a chance to wind him up, at least, _he thought smirking. He managed to pull himself to his feet, hunched over, and heal himself as best as he could. When he turned to regard the others, they were waiting expectantly, looking anxious to move. There was little point in pursuing the soldiers when their strength had been proven to not match theirs, so he breathed out again to clear his head of his annoyance at his ridiculously easy defeat, and spoke quickly.

"We'll contact the Garden first, then Deling."

"And if he's not there?" Zell countered.

"Then we'll contact smaller towns and-"

"That could take ages! He could be on either continent!"

"It's better than nothing." He responded coldly, "We could just sit here and let them get him. No real loss anyway." The very last part he muttered darkly, but they had still heard. He heard Zell complaining, and ignored it. He reached for the transmitter at his belt and began to call Balamb Garden, turning away from the glares of an infuriated Zell.

"Hey? Who's this?" He said into the light static.

"Xu. Is this Seifer? Where is Squall? He's missing from the infirmary." Seifer scowled. They didn't know anything about The Black Army confronting Squall, which means he left Balamb unauthorised.

"We don't know." A brief conversation followed, and Seifer hung up, resigned.

"Squall apparently left the infirmary and hasn't been heard of since. He wasn't spotted in Balamb town, either, which probably means he's somewhere on Balamb island at least."

They looked fearful, and exchanged worried looks with each other. Did these people care for that freak this much? How could someone who is just as much of a pariah as himself, if not more so, be loved so strongly? How is that _fair_? He scowled.

"Let's go."

A hurried search ensued on Balamb Garden, wind ripped through hair in roofless trucks, and anxious faces turned about in a fruitless search. They had found nothing so far in this tiny island, they had torn though the town questioning and asking, and found nothing. They ran down roads and country paths, questioning villages and farms, and found little else. They bounded through the forests, tearing down branches in their haste, hope dwindling and burning in their chests.

Seifer chest burned the most every time he witnessed their troubled and concerned faces. That they could be so distraught about the apparent disappearance of a rival, was enough to flare his heart in reluctant jealousy and disturbing despise. He bundled these feelings and thoughts away when he caught them noticing, and continued on.

They broke through in a forest clearing, and stalled as they noticed fresh blood spattered lightly along the floor and some branches. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the drops veered off further into the forest, of which they were more than halfway through already. They continued on, even after the blood spots became smaller, and eventually ended. Soon, the trees thinned and bright light flushed its way through, stinging his eyes with its yellow glare.

The sound of waves washing up against the shore reached their ears, and Rinoa let out a strangled cry as it seemed there was no sight or indication of where he could have gone. She began sobbing in small gasps, annoying him further instead of rendering him with empathy for her. She gave up too quickly, he was looking so they _wouldn't_ do that! He suddenly caught sight of something at the shore, and turning slowly, he trotted along the beach and into shallow water to inspect. He found the others following close behind, and once again found himself wondering how Squall could stand them for so long. Like puppies, they were.

Nearing the object he choked on air, and took a small step back, mouth ajar in shock. _No way…_

The group looked alarmed at his strange reaction, and gathered round in a curved line, looking over at the cause of disturbance.

Rinoa then really did lose it. She screamed and collapsed, grasping at her head and shaking it furiously, crying endlessly. Sobs broke out from the others, and all pale faces looked with melancholic agony at the limp and bloody body of Squall Leonhart. His face was ghostly pale and in the eternal peaceful sleep of death, soft waves lapping at him lightly, barely noticing a disruption in its path. It was as if even the sea was wary and respectful of the dead, avoiding it's morbid touch and offering a bed of water.

Seifer shook his head, frowning. No, nope, Squall never died. He always recovered. Always. How could he not? He is his rival, he has to live so Seifer can beat him dammit! The score hasn't been settled, and he has abandoned everyone! People Seifer have never had, countless friends Seifer could never achieve, and a girlfriend Seifer had always wanted. But Squall wasn't even here! He went ahead and _died_ on them.

He narrowed his eyes in disbelief, and convinced himself that the extra pain added on top of his anger was nothing to do with the loss of Squall. He turned and walked away.

The others didn't move. "We have to report this in person." He muttered. They slowly, turned, and followed, tearing their eyes away from something they desperately didn't want to see.

As the group move further and further away, the body of Squall, crackled, flickered, and eventually blinked out of its holographic existence. There were no traces of blood or a body, and the waves continued their gentle splash against the pale, deserted beach.

* * *

**If any of you were wondering, that was_ not_ SeiferxSquall, believe me, that is just not going to happen. But then again I don't think this will end with RinoaxSquall either, maybe OCxSquall. Would that bother anyone? Let me know :D**


	7. Captain 14

_Squall_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

A constant dripping sounded against concrete floors. A puddle was forming, and soon a small stream made its way down to the lower part of the room. It dampened his hair, and chilled his face. Then he awoke.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a dull pain made its existence glaringly obvious throughout his body. He sighed inwardly, _(am I ever going to stop being in pain?)._

**_(Maybe, if you stop being you)_**

_(Oh right, of course, thanks for making sense)_

**_(No problem)_**

He let out a soft moan of pain as he struggled to sit up, chains binding him loosely, but effectively. Confusion erupted in his mind, until suddenly images of the past few days flashed through his thoughts. Then as he remembered, he grew annoyed.

_(How did you do that?)_ he demanded

**_(Do what?)_**

Irritation flared._ (Send my memories to me!)_

No reply.

So I'm not talking to me. Fine. Be like that. Why had Griever started talking back again anyway? He hadn't spoken for years…He had hopefully begun to think its was part of a dream he had long ago or that he made it up in his loneliness. But when Griever spoke, or sent messages through the mind, he was so clear and definite. But if it was him, then wouldn't he think that anyway? His head began to hurt.

"Oh he's awake!" Gleeful laughter ensued. "Do you know where your are, boy?"

He sat upright, and peered through the bars of his apparent-cell into a grimy face. He glared.

"You're in Aeronia! Hehe, our own special little prison, for, ah, _discipline_." He chuckled deeply, and Squall kept his face expertly blank. He's been tortured before, no problem._ (I'm not giving in.)_

_**(Good luck with that)**_ He could sense his scepticism.

Wait, he could sense Griev- well, his alter ego- thing's, emotions? Well it did make sense…Sort of.

The lock rattled, and a key flashed. Then before he could think much more, he was hauled off down the corridor of prison cells and through a shiny black door.

* * *

_Seifer_

His eyes roamed over the fantastic landscape, and all he could think was… "I can't believe you died, you bastard." Selphie looked up at him from his left, but looked back out again as she swerved around a mountain.

They were on the Ragnarok, on their way to see the President of Esthar. Too many days had been spent lifeless, he had decided. So he told them to get the hell over it, dammit. But he was failing at his own advice. All that time he spent under Ultimecia's control and all he wanted really was revenge, to show them all how much better he was when they treated him like dirt. But now he couldn't even get that. This wasn't revenge. This was…wrong.

He frowned out over the city as it came into view, as he remembered the reason for visiting. They landed and stoically made their way through the city streets, not speaking. They passed through some shops to stall for time, but eventually they entered the Presidential Residence and waited to be called in. It didn't take long. Apparently Laguna had been postponing and cancelling his appointments for a while now, and cancelled all of the day's schedule completely. They weren't the only ones taking this badly.

And as they entered his office this was more than clear. The place was unusually clean and organised, with a tidy-looking Laguna sat behind a neat desk. The signs of a man with too much time on his hands, and not enough tasks to occupy his mind. He welcomed them warmly, but his smile was strained and his eyes remained sad. They respected his misery by not allowed their own to show too much.

He gathered himself together and he, Kiros, and Ward accompanied them back to the Ragnarok to head out. The trip was also too quiet, with Rinoa staring watery-eyed out the window and Laguna trying at a few jokes and games of cards with them. They landed again, and disembarked onto the soft plain of flowers they had chosen. As he stared out at the endless sea and caught sight of the abandoned orphanage, his stomach seemed to drop. This was it.

It grew worse as they all walked for a while came to a respectful stop a short distance from a large stone sticking out the ground. But it wasn't just any stone. His stomach tightened as they gathered around it.

This was final, this was too much. it's become too real. He read the smooth stone:

_Squall Firion Leonhart_

_A Son, A Commander, A Hero_

Ah damn, why did they have to mark it like that? Like he's dead…but he is dead. He wouldn't like his headstone. Who cares? He's dead. I didn't know his middle name. He was a bastard with an annoying pendant, necklace, thing-

He saw their faces. So calm, yet sad. How could they believe this?

"No, nah, wait a minute…" He began weakly, growing louder. Laguna put a hand on his arm, pissing him off. Why was he looking at him like that?

_(Don't act like you understand me, I ain't sad, I'm just disappointed this is all that freak could ever achieve; misery.)_

He noticed the tears that leaked down across their faces, and he glared obstinately away from the grave, into the wind. It stung his eyes, and he clenched his fists.

Flowers soared in the wind, and a single white petal landed serenely on the smooth stone. Fluttering slightly, it flew away as the wind carried it.

* * *

_Squall_

Blood streamed in his eyes and he gasped for breath, hot white pain dominating his mind until it was blank. He choked and tried to maintain his breathing pattern at a normal level, and he turned over to face the ceiling. Knives, fire, ice, electricity, chains, endless, endless pain. He was free for now, but soon they would call again. He didn't know how long it had been, days, weeks, months; but it felt like years. There seemed to be no reason for this torture. They didn't seem to enjoy what the pain they put him through, but they didn't dislike it either. Like they were machines working a job they felt nothing about.

But the thing that got to him the most was the strange affinity he felt to them. Scary moments when he felt like he belonged to this darkness still haunted his mind as he lay, bleeding and sweating, dying and praying for some feeling of hope. But it never came. And the days kept on stretching out, until he got a visit. He came in between moments of unconsciousness where he could make out the blurry outlines of people approaching. He sat, slouched over, and bound by chains. His hands lay lifeless by each side of his crossed legs. His hair shadowed his face, and as he raised it slowly to regard the trio before him, demented and dead eyes stared out of an expressionless face. He was broken, and it felt familiar.

They watched him, and the one at the front said "Do you want to die?"

Die? End this forever? Of course. He nodded silently, narrowing his eyes slightly.

His head turned to the side. "Do you not recognize me?"

"Should I?" The man watched him speculatively.

After a minute, "he's completely broken. More than useless."

One of the others by his side interrupted, and grey-haired man, "But he is powerful, there is no need-"

"He's too young, and turning insane. We might as well let him die." His cold eyes pierced him, but he could return it easier than he thought possible. There was something familiar in them, too. Something much like his own.

And just like before, he was alone again. Grey walls closed off his mind and all he had to talk to was Griever. So he talked to him through his mind, until Griever couldn't make sense and wouldn't respond. But he carried on talking, but he couldn't focus in his mind anymore, so he spoke aloud. He muttered to Griever without a response, day after day he spoke to him about the walls closing in on him, the bars that watched him, and the thoughts he couldn't ignore.

Everyone here was the same, they didn't know where they were half the time. He heard them, every night talking to their families that weren't there. Some starved themselves, and some died in torture. No one ever stayed long, but he did. As they brought in more prisoners and removed the bodies of the old, he stayed and endured longer than any. The guards expected only madness, and that was all they received.

And then he couldn't take it anymore, the walls were getting too close and the pain never dulled. So he waited, waited for the right time. The right time presented itself one day. He was lying down, staring at the ceiling again, but this time he wasn't vacant. He knew what was happening, he had been training himself to stay focused for minutes, then hours at a time. But the guard didn't know that, he grabbed him from the floor and unchained him from the wall, and took him back down to the same old black door. Once they were in the secluded dark corridor, he swiftly cracked him round the head, and he slumped to the floor.

He stood crouched for a second, forgetting what he was supposed to do. Why had he wanted freedom? He couldn't remember.

But Griever came back,_** (You have nothing to live for, kill everyone you find!)**_

_(Kill? That's not who I am…)_

_**(You aren't anybody anymore. You died a while ago, your body just hasn't caught up)**_

He was right. There was nothing left for him, his time of torture had ended all that. The only thing that can repay blood, is more blood.

He sprinted down the corridor, and into a room he hadn't been before, but had seen the officials go through. He stood in another deserted corridor, and entered random rooms. He came across ordinary storage, food, clothes, documents, and finally, weapons. He grabbed a sharp-looking sword, and bolted from the room. He barely realised he was in one of four of their headquarters, and he barely realised that he should soon die. But if he had, he would not have cared. He couldn't comprehend the blood that splattered as a result of his sword, but his rage that drove him silently. He didn't express his anger, but he saved it, so he could feel it and use it to cut those in his way.

Seven, eight, nine dead. They fell down easily. But he now came across many of them, yelling and shouting things he couldn't understand. He was soaked in blood and filth, a deranged youth with a mask of panic plastered on his face. He cut them away, Twelve, thirteen dead. Until a soldier with a '14' tattooed on his face confronted him. The others prepared themselves in case the Captain died, circling them, and he knew it was over. But not yet, there was still blood to be shed. He lunged, ducked, swerved and slashed. A battle of strikes and metal sparks ensued, until he out-manoeuvred the leader and plunged the sword deep into his heart. His mouth opened in a silent scream, choking on his breath, until he collapsed. Blood pooled around him.

The soldiers were shocked into quiet, and he didn't move. Suddenly inky black shackles were clasped around his wrists from thin air, and another Black Army Captain approached from behind him. He was numb, and cold, and there were no thoughts to be heard. Griever was mumbling.

He was pulled down corridors, and more corridors, flanked by two more Captains who kept shooting odd glances at him, as though they were seeing him clearly for the first time. As if there were other thoughts encircling their mind, muttering things like "How the hell did he have the initiative to survive and escape..."

"You caused a hell of a mess, Leonhart," the Captain holding him said. He didn't care, surely they would kill him now. It was almost over anyway, why would he bother?

They came across double doors, and pushed through them. They were in a quite large semi-circular room. It looked like a planning room, a meeting room, and a control monitoring room. It looked official, why would they bring him here just to die? A man turned form the screens of the far wall, and he recognized him vaguely as someone who came to visit him in his cell, but he couldn't quite remember. He regarded them, and focused on Squall. He stared back.

"Why are you bringing him here? Just kill him." The man spoke. He had another vague feeling that he knew him from a long time ago, but it faded quickly.

"Commandant, he has potential, he could be-"

"He is insane, there is nothing left for him."

"A Curse could save him." A familiar grey-haired Captain said. Had he been to his cell, too?

The 'Commandant' looked sceptical. "I don't want him alive. He is too young."

"But he could be trained, it shouldn't take too long after the Curse-"

"He would probably die. Look at him." he replied.

"Then surely there would be no loss? He took down fourteen soldiers easily, including Lieutenant 7 and Captain 14!"

The Commandant narrowed his eyes, and calculated the mess of a boy before him. It would be suspicious to press this matter…

"Fine. Bring him here. He killed fourteen, you say?"

"Yes, sir, maybe he could replace…"

He nodded, "then he will make the new fourteenth Captain. The youngest in history."

He paled. They couldn't be serious. He killed, killed to die! He didn't want the walls there anymore, he didn't want the voices, the regret, the-

The Commandant laid a hand over Squall's heart, and next was burning, unimaginable, black pain. But he couldn't scream, he could barely move as it burned and changed him. Inside and out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, people. I wonder if anyone knows where I got the name Firion from XD It is a fantasy name so I thought it wouldn't stick out. There's nothing I hate more in fiction where people place random Japanese, especially in names -.- Review!


	8. Talking

_Talking_

_Squall_

It's been black for a while, but he thinks it's fine. Griever agrees, but he hasn't been focussed on him for a while, he says he was crazy.

So he's trying to understand, place everything in order. His memories, his thoughts, his feelings. Well no, not his feelings, he thinks he's lost them.

_(Or have I? There is no sensation similar to what I have in memory, but I know what emotion I should play when the situation arises.)_

For example, he was remembering and sorting through memories, and he came across a time when a friend he had in school died. His memory contains sadness, he can tell, but the emotion isn't triggered within him.

_(I can sense that I should feel it, but I don't think I do.)_

Thinking continuously is all he's been doing for a while, but he think it's time to wake up.

Sound hits him first, and he hears the ticking of a clock, shuffles of feet, the breathing of someone- in the next room? Voices faraway cut the ambiance of the room, and everything is unpleasant. Feeling becomes apparent also, and the bed underneath him is painful, the cover rough. Third to arrive is taste, a bile, sour flavour plagues his mouth. Then scent as a dusty smell and strange, strong odours burn his nose. Finally, he tests his vision, and the finale to the harrowing recovery comes into play.

Black, grey and white. The only colours that he can see, and confusion erupts when he realizes he can only see out of one eye. The other sees endless black.

_(What happened to me?)_

_**(They put a Curse on you, I believe. You heard them say it, but I don't think you would remember.)**_

_(And what of you?)_

_**(Of me? I don't think I understand.)**_

How to explain? Are they really the same entity? Does this affect Griever too? Why have I not thought of these questions before?

Before he can analyse and come to terms with what he was seeing, the breathing person from the room adjacent enters the room. Squall sits up, and briefly remembers scenes of him killing soldiers out of insanity, with indifference. The man is a grey-haired soldier, Captain 12.

He assesses Squall's condition with wariness, and Squall notes the unique axe strapped to the man's back; his choice of weapon.

"You narrowly escaped with your life, it's a miracle you even survived. Do you remember who you are?"

He decides to answer. After all, for some reason he feels nothing of what he did before. He's strangely devoid and wiped blank of emotions, and a new loyalty has seeped through him while he slept.

"Yes. Squall Leonhart." He get's to the point, and gestures at his face. "What happened to me?"

The man turns his head slightly, and says "You have undergone a ritual, more of a rite, and have been purged of all emotions. This has been performed on you for both of the reasons for why it exists. Firstly, the Curse is given to those within the army who have committed a great crime and must be punished, and who are too valuable to simply kill. It is also given to soldiers who have lost their sanity, and are also too valuable to kill."

His brow furrowed. _(Because I was insane and because I committed a crime. Of course, that fits.)_

He continues, "You killed 14 members of the Black Army, including the 14th Captain, demonstrating a vast amount of power. We have also witnesses during our surveillance and intelligence gathering, your strength and leadership qualities in the crisis on the surface against the sorceress Ultimecia. All this gains you the title: Captain Leonhart, of the 14th sector of The Black Army."

_(I'm replacing the man I killed?)_

**_(hmm, before, you would have had a massive problem with all this. But I don't really care, I'm just here to watch, my friend.)_**

Squall doesn't respond; he thinks. With no emotions, he doesn't feel the loyalty he once had with the people of Balamb Garden. Rinoa, Zell and other individuals in his memory serve as an irritating distraction, and are quickly disregarded. His position here offers power, a new life without annoying people, and the strange sense of welcome and belonging. The choice seems clear. Where else could he even go? His memories hold nothing but irritation and frustration.

He says "What else happened to me? I can't… sense things properly." His taste, feeling, smell, sight and hearing hadn't returned to their normal state. It was still highly uncomfortable, and he places a hand to his forehead, much like he used to.

The man looks perturbed at his lack of reaction. Only earlier that day had he witnessed the boy murder several people in rage and panic, now he sits with a blank face and a blank voice. It's unnerving, he hadn't dealt with many of the Cursed before.

"It's part of the punishment and Curse. You see, the rite involves binding one part of the body with something called Dead Metal. In your case, it covers your eye, and it's effects on you are still unknown to us."

"Unknown? Wasn't this intended?"

"It was intended to curse you, the Dead Metal acts differently to each person depending on the crime, sanity, personality and many other factors of the individual. The result is never clear, and it has been known to afflict soldiers badly enough to result in a quick death. Your eyesight, for example, will cause a problem during fights if you can't see a certain area your covered eye normally would. There was a Cursed soldier without the sense of balance, and she quickly fell to her messy death."

He chewed on this, and didn't respond. So what now?

The man answered his unasked question, "You will go through training now, to adapt to the changes the Curse afflicted you with. You are not allowed to leave the Army, you will serve until you die". The man wanted a reaction, any reaction. Something other than calm acceptance and calculating features.

But it didn't happen, Squall just nodded sagely.

"And where am I?"

"In the 3rd of the Army's four bases, this one is located far under the water's surface, on the sea floor itself." He speaks with pride. "Anti-pressure magic is applied to the entire area so that we can survive, and that if we were ever to be discovered, no one could approach or enter. This also means no one can leave without authorisation, as the exits are heavily guarded. Each headquarters hold 5 sectors and 5 Captains of the Army, coming to a total of 20 sectors and 20 Captains altogether, with one Commandant."

He spoke factually, he seemed intelligent and perceptive of small things, like Squall's reactions. He surmised that he was a very curious person.

After his small assessment, Squall nodded once more, and raised a hand to his face to tough the metal there. It was cold and smooth, not lumpy and obtrusive, but like an extension of his skin. It didn't stick out, it lay like a shaped mask covering a quarter of his face, ending with 3 spikes trailing into his hair and , like everything else, he didn't like the way it felt. It was strong, and didn't move to his prying fingers.

"I wouldn't bother, that will never come off, even if you cut your face off it will transfer to the bloody tissue." The man looked uneasy at the idea, and Squall wondered why he would, considering his position in the infamous Black Army. He thought they would all welcome the idea of the death and pain of others.

It was time to get used to this disability, and adjust to this alien world that he was already beginning to accept.

* * *

_Seifer_

He saluted, determined, and set his eyes ahead. Nothing would get in his way now, he had another goal, and now everything would be alright. Everything in his life had revolved around a focus, no matter how many people believed otherwise, this was true. Whether it picking on others to avoid his own misery, besting Squall to prove his skill, or joining Ultimecia to prove his worth. He always had an agenda, and everything else came second.

Now, as he watched Laguna pace in front of him and the others, he realised what it was. It was to train, to become stronger and beat this Black Army. He would defeat every single one of them for threatening the world he betrayed, but which still took him back. For threatening the people who accepted him despite all his glaring faults. Not that he would ever tell them that, to them, he just wanted to kick the Black Army's ass.

And he did, but the whole 'defending of his country and avenging a comrade' thing counts too, right?

They had their reasons too, and he guessed he respected that. He never knew anyone with a goal like his own, except Squall. Always except Squall, he was the only bastard who ever came close to relating with Seifer. But neither would say it, if they had ever realised it. Rivalry could have been matched with companionship if they had ever taken the opportunity, but neither know it could ever had existed. Until now.

Seifer knew it now, and he couldn't believe he hadn't before.

So he stood straighter than he had before, and listened to Laguna like a believer to a sermon. He took in his words, but always remembered to retain his casual composure. That's just who he is, no matter what he was thinking, on the outside he's a cool character.

Laguna was speaking, going through his plans to deal with the Army who was becoming a bigger threat day by day. His pain and loss still haunts his face, but his voice holds nothing but passion and leadership, and it entrances his audience. They wanted what he wanted, and they felt what he felt. He was a preacher in politics, a priest in a suit, spreading the message of war and fighting.

They were to train, to find a way of fighting this opposing force. They were unbeatable in every confrontation, and they had barely escaped alive. Seifer, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Raijin and Fujin were all present, and had all agreed to join together and go under the command of Laguna, to learn to fight these new opponents. They were a team now, all differences aside and sorrow still in place, they vowed their mutual alliance. They stood together in the line, and the unity empowered them as one. They would learn together, fight together, and bring down The Black Army together; no matter how long it takes.


End file.
